Serenity Singer Supernatural fanfic
by Xxst3ph
Summary: Bobby Singer daughter, goes looking for her "Uncle John" and runs into her friends Dean and Sam they come along every once in a while before she joins them for good and hunts together but what changes during their relationships which one is just a brother and which one is boyfriend material


Supernatural:

Serenity POV

Flashback*

"Dad i am about to leave, my bike is ready" I shouted into the house waiting for my dad Bobby singer to come down to say goodbye

"I am coming, Serrie calm down my idgit" he shouted back which i couldn't help but roll my eyes at.

I watched as my dad come outside towrds me and my motorbike i was leaning against i pushed myself off the bike and walked towards my dad and hugged him goodbye, It's first time he allowed me to go hunting by myself without him so i am excited, I wanted to go find my uncle John since he is a good hunter and can teach me more, he isn't really mu uncle obviously but i call him that when i was younger and hanged out with Sammy and Dean when we were around eachother, after dad wife died he got drunk and slept with a random lady which is my mum and she ended up dying when i was 6 months old and after that they social workers found dad and I been raised as a hunter but dad doesn't like me hunting much because i am "daddy's little girl" but i love hunting, and since i am 20 years old i can do what i want so i chose to help with hunting just away from dad for a while.

"I will call at least once a week dad, don't you worry about me" I said pulling away from the hug.

"I will always worry about you, good luck out their and come back whenever or if need help call, I love you Serrie"

"I love you too dad" I said as i got on my bike waved at dad before riding off listening to Evanescence bring me to life.

Present*

That moment was few months ago and I still haven't found uncle John, I call my dad whenever i can which seems to be at least 1x a week, right now I am on my way to Jericho California I heard around that he been their recently so I am following his trail. I went to the motel and found out uncle John had booked a room for about a month, i walked to my room first and put my bag in their then deciding to check out John's room, as i walked towards the room i notice that the light is on I decided to get my gun out and open the door quickly, as i went in i saw two guys standing in the room starring at me suprised.

"What are you doing here?" the giant guy asked

"I umm i am looking for my uncle" I said looking at the two guys in front of me they look very familliar but i can't seem to rememeber them

"Then why are you in this room?" the shorter guy asked as he stepped towards me with a gun out as well

"Like i said looking for my uncle who had this room booked for a month" I spoke

"That is a lie, he doesn't have any nieces" the giant guy spoke getting angrier each time i spoke

"Well it's the fucking truth, and how would you know?" I spat at them

"Because he is our dad" The giant guy spat back, that when i realised who they were

"Omg, Dean? Sammy?" I asked with a amused tone shit they have changed over the years

"How do you know our names?" Dean spoke not putting down his gun

"Really you don't recognise me? you know Bobby singer daughter, Serenity" I said putting my gun away.

"Shit you have changed, how are you" Sammy asked as he bought me into a hug then Dean.

"I am good aye, what about you guys? I thought you were at Stanford Sammy?

"Good as well and yes i am just helping Dean search for dad before monday" Sam said

"Yah good as well, but why are you here looking for our dad?" Dean asked

"Again looking for uncle John, and i am guessing you have no idea where he is either?" I said

"Nope sorry" Sammy said

"It's alright, well i will get moving tomorrow morning, nice seeing you guys again" I said as i headed to the door but had someone grab my arm and turn me around.

"Wait you should help with the case here, it would be good to catch up and we might find Dad on the way or something" Sammy said

"I don't know... umm actually sure i will help with the case if it's alright with you as well Dean?"

"Yah it be good to hang out with our wee serrie" he said as he pinched my cheeks but i slapped his hand away

"Piss off Dean, so what have you got so far on this case?"

As they started explaining what they got they realised that the lady on the bridge was a women in the white and they need to find where she is buried so we decided to talk to her husband that is still alive at the moment but right now Dean has gone to food.

"So Sammy hows life been away from hunting is it all what its cracked up to be? I asked generally interested in his answer

"I guess, i got a girl friend and got an interview monday for law school" he said smiling, "but other then that it has been normal, how about you? i thought Bobby wouldn't allow you go hunting by yourself" he asked

"He didn't want me to but i am 20 years old and i wanted to get use to hunting by myself once in a while besides i came looking for John because i wanted to learn some more about his techniques, but i got to admit if i wasn't hunting i would be studying music like always but hunting is more how should i put this umm thrilling i guess you could say compaired to a normal life" I said,

Sammy was about to say something until his phone rang and from Dean telling us to get out now so that is what we did while Dean was being arrested, Me and Sam decided to go talk to the husband.

"Hi are you Joseph Welch?" I asked

"Yes" He answered, Sam showed a picture of John a bit younger and Joseph confirmed that he was here few days ago working as a "reporter" the same story we are currently working on. Sam asked him questions about his wife where she was burried, then when it came to leave he asked if he knew about the women in white and how they turn, which Joseph admits to cheating i give him a disgusted look before going back to Impala while Sam trailed behind me.

"Disgusting guys that cheat" I muttered angrily to myself as i waited for Sam to unlock the car.

"Oii Sammy pass me your phone" I said he passed me his phone I did a fake 911 call about shots fired at whiteford road before hanging up, "That should give time for Dean to escape" I said with a grin to sammy he shook his head while laughing.

We were driving on the highway when Sam phone rung I put it on speaker and Dean spoke

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy i don't know that's pretty illegal" he said

"Actually that was me, Sammy here is to goody two shoes for that aye Sammy" I said with a grin

"Thanks, we gotta talk" Dean spoke through the phone about to carry on but sam interrupts.

"Tell me about it, So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a women in white and she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop" Sammy said

"Sammy, would you just shut up for a second?" Dean said getting annoyed

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet" Sam said

"Well, thats what I'm trying to tell you guys, he's gone Dad left Jericho" Dean spoke

"WHAT?" Me and Sammy said at same time

"How do you know?" Sam said

"I've got his journal" Dean said frustrated

"I thought he doesn't go anywhere without that thing?" I asked the guys

"Yah well he did this time" Dean said

"What does it say?" Sam asked

"Ah, same old ex marine crap, when he wants us to know where he's going" Dean said

"Coordinates where to?" Sam asked impatient

"Not sure yet" Dean said

"I don't understand, I mean what could be more important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job Dean? what the hell is going on?" he asked getting angry

"Sammy watch out" I schreeched, sam slams on the break as Constance appeared in front of him and the car goes right through her as Sam brings it to a halt, but at same time I got my head slammed into the window, then it goes black"

Sam POV: As the car stops i notice Serrie head slam into the window shit it knocked her unconscious. I hear Dean shout "Sam and Serrie" through the phone but I am busy breathing hard all of sudden Constance is sitting in the back seat

"Take me Home" Constance said

"No" I said then she glares and the doors locks themselves, I struggle to reopen them, then all of sudden the car is driving itself, I try to steer but Constance is doing that too. I try to get the door open and get Serrie conscious again but neither is working. The car suddenly pulls up in front of Constances house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

"Don't do this" I said

"I can never go home" Constance said in a sad tone

"You're scared to go home" I said as he looked at the back seat to find Constance gone but then she is in my lap shoving me against the seat hard enough to recline the seat as i struggle

"Hold me I'm so cold" she said

"You can't kill me I'm not unfaithful, I've never been" I spoke and at that moment Serrie started to regain consciousness.

"You will be, Just hold me" Constance said again, Constance starts kissing me as i continue to struggle reaching for the keys, Serrie is tryingto pull Constance back when suddenly Constance opened serrie door and Serrie flung outside landing on the concrete before the door shuts and locks. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. I look around for a moment then yell in pain and yanks my hoodie open, there are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers she flickers in front of him her hand reaching into his chest, then a gunshot goes off shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approaches, still firing her she glares at him and vanishes then reappears and Dean keeps firing as Serrie joins Dean by firing bullets until she disappears again and I mannage to sit up in the car.

"I am taking you home" I mutter to myself before driving forward and smash through the side of the house. Dean and Serrie follows through the wreckage to the passenger side.

"Sammy you okay?" Serrie asked

"Sam, Sam?" Dean called

"I think..." I answered back

"Can you move?" Dean asked

"Yeah help me?" I asked Dean as he leans through the window to give a hand.

CONSTANCE picks up a large framed photograph seen when she brought TROY here: the WOMAN is CONSTANCE and the children are presumably hers, before throwing it towards Serrie as the glass shattered on her as she fell to the ground but before Dean or I could help we were pinned back by a bureau. And before we know it two children were at the top of the staircase

"You've come home to us Mommy." the children said before Constance and the children disappear.

"So this is where she drowned her kids" Dean said as he helped Serrie up as she brushed away the glass on her body,

"That's why she could never go home, she was too scared to face them" Serrie spoke

"You found her weak spot, nice work Sammy, you too Serrie" Dean said

Serrie POV:

We headed back to the moter as they went into their room to collect their stuff i did the same with mine and put everything on my bike, Dean had to take Sammy back to Stanford while Dean would be looking Blackwater ridge Colorado, but i decided to move past that area and keep moving, I went towards their motel room before leaving.

"It was nice seeing you guys again" I said with a smirk as i walked into their room

"You too, where are you headed next?" Dean asked

"I don't know i will just be looking for some hunts anywhere aye, but when you find your dad give me a call okay? I said he nodded

"Be careful, and see you around aye" Dean said as he pulled me into a hug

"You betcha" i said as he walked out to his car

"Good luck Sammy with your interview, and with that girlfriend of yours" I said

"Good luck with hunting and don't get hurt serrie see you soon aye?" he said

"Yup" as we both walked out, I headed towards my bike and as i was about to leave i gave a smile towards the brothers a wave as i went off anywhere.


End file.
